Love From a Strange Angle
by pebbles989
Summary: Because love can happen in the strangest places. Very AU-please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be a bit strange (ok, very strange) but the idea cheered me up the other day (which will seem out of place once you read the first part). Hope you enjoy. Ps big thank you to MrsPhantomSylvia.**

_Thomas More leaned back against the tree, as he sat in his garden at Chelsea and watched his two young children play in the evening sun. They had only been in Chelsea a month but already it felt like home, the children having almost completely forgotten about their old home in the heart of London, as they loved having a large garden, not to mention the surrounding field to explore. _

'_Look, Mama! Dada!' cried Mercy, her blonde hair shining in the sun, 'I can do a cartwheel!'_

'_I can see you, sweetheart,' called back Thomas with a smile, as he put down his work and saw his daughter desperately try to do a cartwheel, only for it to turn into more of a tumble, 'very good,'_

'_I do one too,' chirped little Harry, who had only just turned two but was determined to be just as good as his older sister in everything, 'look,'_

_Thomas tried desperately not to laugh as much to Harry annoyance, he ended up doing a side ward roll, before sitting up with a scowl on his small face._

'_Mine was better than yours,' teased Mercy, running past him and sticking her tongue out, 'you're just a silly baby,'_

_'Am not!'_

_'Am too!'_

'_Mercy,' said Thomas, sternly (well, sternly as he could be, when he was telling off with his children) as he called for her to come over to him, 'what have I told you about being virtuous,' _

'_That being unvirtuous,' whispered Mercy, looking down at her feet as she spoke, 'is not right for a young lady, sorry Dada,'_

'_Or a young man,' interrupted Lucy, who was sat next to her husband, under the tree with her sewing, 'you can stop sticking your tongue out too, Harry,'_

'_Sorry Mama',_

'_You are very quiet this evening, Lucy,' whispered Thomas, placing an arm gently around her shoulder, 'that's the first words you have spoken since you returned from the village,'_

'_Is it?' replied Lucy, turning to face her husband with a smile on her lips, 'I'm sorry. I hadn't realised. My mind has been on other matters,'_

_Still smiling, she leaned forward and kissed her husband on the lips, before turning to go back to her sewing, but as she went to move away, Thomas tenderly placed a hand on her cheek, bring her back to him, so that their foreheads were touching and he could stare into her bright blue eyes._

'_Lucy, if something is troubling you...'_

'_Thomas, nothing is troubling me,' laughed Lucy briefly, before reaching for Thomas hand, kissing it, then guiding it to her flat belly, 'I just had some news, that I wanted to tell my husband this...'_

_But Thomas did not let his wife finished, throwing his arms round his wife and hugging as tight as he could, for despite them already having two children, he was still nervous that any action from him could harm their unborn child; it made Lucy laugh. _

'_Why did you not say earlier?'_

'_I don't know,' shrugged Lucy, as she pulled herself closer to her husband, 'I just wanted the right moment...Mercy, Harry, come here,'_

_Mercy and Harry came running from where they had been playing it, in amongst the trees and jumped on to their parents laps._

'_You are getting heavy,' laughed Thomas, as Mercy climbed on to his lap, 'we will have to go back to eating Oxford fare,'_

'_You would never let me eat gruel, Dada!' laughed Mercy, throwing her growing arms, around her beloved father's neck, 'you love me too much,'_

'_Mama, your hair in me eyes!' shrieked Harry, as he snuggled against his mother, only to get tangled in her long hair, the way he always did, as it made him feel safe._

'_Hush, now,' smiled Lucy, kissing Harry on the head, as she ran a finger, gently down Mercy's cheek, 'Mama and Dada have something special to tell you,'_

Thomas could still hear his children's cheers of delight as he and Lucy told them, they were going to have a new brother or sister. He could still feel his wife warm body pressed hard against his as they made love later that evening, once the children were asleep. Before his eyes, he could still see the expecting Lucy, sitting by their fire place, her feet up on a stool, as she ran a hand over her round belly, the children playing on the floor beside her. And he could feel her lips on his, as he kissed her goodbye that morning...that morning.

Lucy had said felt fine. The baby was causing her discomfort, but nothing more, she'll be fine once the baby arrive. Laughing she had told him to stop worrying and go to the courts in London, but by that evening, God had taken her.

_Oro supplex et acclinis_

_Cor contritum quasi cinis:_

_Gere curam mei finis_

Lucy looked so beautiful, laid out on the stone alter with her long blonde hair, looking golden against her white dress. She looked almost as though she was saint, bathed in God's light, so peace, she could have just been sleeping.

_Lacrimosa dies illa,_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Juicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parc, Deus:_

Lucy had gone into labour later that morning and everything had been well, Thomas' sisters had told him, later that evening. They thought there was no need to worry, asl this was Lucy's fourth time in childbed and she had come out of all of them well; never suffering an infection and trying to get out of bed within a few hours. But this time, it had all gone wrong. This time the baby had got stuck.

_Pie Jesu Domine, _

_Dona eis requiem. Amen _

'Mama need to wake up now!' Harry suddenly screamed, letting go of his father's hand and running over to where his mother lay, 'Mama got to wake up!'

'Harry,' called Thomas gently, as he went comfort his son but before he got to him, Harry had scrambled up on to the stone alter and cuddled his sleeping mother's pale body.

'Wake up, Mama! I be good! Wake up!' he cried, sobbing into Lucy's body, as the heartbroken congregation looked on, 'I be so good!'

'Come, Harry,' whispered Thomas, trying to remain strong as he picked up his son, 'I need you to be good and help me look after Mercy and Lucilla,'

'I hate Lucilla,' sobbed Harry, as he tightly hugged his father and looked over to where his baby sister, was being held by his auntie Lizzie, 'she killed Mama,'

* * *

Thomas stared blankly around the hall, trying not to focus on anyone's face, for fear seeing their distress, might cause him to finally break. He saw briefly his sister Elizabeth, rocking Lucilla in her arms, as she spoke to his neighbour, Alice Middleton. There was Johanna, trying desperatly to make Mercy laugh with one of her funny stories, whilst two of Lucy's cousins tried to console Harry. But the person he tried most to avoid seeing was Lucy father, who sat in the corner of the room, crying tears of pain onto his sister's shoulder at having lost his only child-for Thomas knew he met is father-in-laws eyes, tears would soon tumble from his eyes also.

'Thomas,' said John More quietly, gently placing a powerful hand on his son's shoulder, 'may I have a word?'

Thomas nodded his head, as he slowly got to his feet and lead his father to his study, gently shutting the door behind them.

* * *

'You are not going to like what I have to say, Thomas,' started his father, resuming his normal busy like tone, as he sat down behind Thomas' desk, 'but I think that little scene in the chapel demonstrates that action needs to be taken now, rather than later. Thomas, you need to remarry,'

'Remarry,' choked Thomas, feeling the words get stuck in his throat, 'but father…'

'I know, I know,' interrupted his father, shaking his head but crossing himself at the same time as he mentioned his departed daughter-in-laws' name, 'I know you much you loved Lucy and that she is not yet cold in ground, but those children need a mother, especially Harry, not to mention little Lucilla,'

'Harry is upset and in shock, we all are,' replied Thomas, staring down at his wedding ring-he still could not believe she had gone. Of all the things playing on his mind that day, he had not expected to return home from London, to find his wife lying cut open on their bed, the life having disappeared from her eyes, 'Lucilla will be fine. She with her wet nurse now…'

'And what when she is returned? Thomas you cannot care for her alone, nor can you expect Mercy too. No you need a wife,'

'But I do not want to remarry,' thought Thomas, but he could never disagree with his father, 'I sorry father, but I need some air,'

'Of course,' smiled John More, his tone changing back to one of sympathy towards his oldest son, 'just promise me you will think the matter over,'

Thomas nodded his head and went to leave, returning to the hall were all the mourners were still gathered. Could he really replace Lucy so quickly, but then his father had done the same with his mother, not to mention his step-mothers.

'Mercy! Harry!' called Thomas, kneeling down and hugging his two oldest children as they ran to him, 'I think the three of us need a little walk,'


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and big thank you to MrsPhantomSylvia. Hope everyone enjoys)

Taking hold of his children's hands, Thomas lead the three of them to the bottom of the garden, which looked out over the Thames. They walked almost in complete silence, the only noise being the sniffles coming from little Harry, determined not to cry and prove he could be a big boy. When they got to the water's edge, Thomas let go of their hands and kneeled down infront of them, so he was almost at their height. Trying to force a smile, he went to speak, but Mercy interrupted him.

'It is alright, Dada,' she said solemnly, her little face, a perfect mixture of Thomas and Lucy, showing no emotion, 'we know God called Mama to be with him and the Angels. We know we have to be good for her, don't we Harry?'

'Yes,' sniffed Harry, wiping his eyes with his little fist, trying desperately not to cry, 'I can be a big b…,'

But Harry could not finish what he was saying and busted once again into tears, as no matter how many times his various aunts and uncles told him he had to be good and strong for his sisters, he just wanted his Mama.

'There, there, Harry,' smoothed Thomas, holding his son against him as with the other arm he pulled Mercy to the embrace, 'and Mercy too. Now I not going to ask you both not to cry or miss your Mama, but we need to remember that she is with God now and no matter how much you might miss her, we need to always remember that it was God's will,'

The words almost got stuck in Thomas' throat as he spoke. He believed every word he said, but it did not stop the pain he was feeling. It had been a week but the pain was worse than it had been that evening when he returned home. Back then nothing had seemed real, as his father had met in off the barge and told him the sad news about his beloved wife: -

'_Something had to be done, Thomas. Better the baby live than they both die,'_

His father had tried to stop him, but Thomas had just continued walking up to house. In the hall he met his sisters, Elizabeth and Johanna, trying to comfort his sobbing children, but he had just continued walking. On the stairs Thomas had passed his father-in-law, crying for the loss of his daughter but again he had just carried on, until he reached Lucy's chamber and saw his beautiful wife lying lifeless on the bloodstain bed, as the physician sewed her up. Even then it had not sunk in, for Alice had handed him a crying bundle and told him, in her no nonsense way, that he had a daughter; he felt as though he was being told there was no time to mourn, others needed you.

'Yes, Dada,' they both said in unison, hugging him tightly, 'God choose, Mama,'

Yes, God had chosen her and the pain for those left behind, was so unbearable, that Thomas was finding it hard to breath. He could not sleep either, despite having taken to sleeping in one of the spare chambers, he still kept seeing Lucy's head on the pillow beside him.

'I'm sorry,' suddenly chirped a young voice, bring the three of them out of their thoughts, 'would you like to play?'

The three of them looked round and saw a boy of about four stood there, smiling sweetly back at them. Thomas looked at the boy, who seemed familiar, with wide brown eyes and even browner hair. He certainly did not belong to his family, so he must be from Lucy's side.

'Hello...'

'Gregory,' called a voice, followed by heavy footsteps and a man of about twenty-five appeared through the trees, running over to them and taking the little boy's hand, 'what have I told you about running off like that?'

'But you were just sat there, Dada,' said the little boy-Gregory, looking up at his father, 'I want to play,'

'Now is not the time,' whispered the boy's father, as Thomas tried to recall why this man too looked so familiar.

'My Mama gone to Heaven,' sobbed Harry, clinging tightly to his father, feeling that his little world of play was already over, 'I can't'

'My Mama went to Heaven too,' replied Gregory, his young voice sounding so serious, as he put a little hand on Harry's shoulder, 'didn't she, Dada?'

'Yes,' answered his father sadly, his eyes meeting Thomas', who saw that they were the sparkling blue as Lucy's, 'yes she did,'

Harry looked at the boy , as he tried to wipe away his tears and found his new friend was smiling at him. How could he smile, thought Harry, with his Mama gone, no longer there to kiss him goodnight or hug him when he hurt himself.

'Mama liked it when we played games, Harry,' smiled Mercy, patting her brother on the back. With her Mama gone, she would have to look after her brother and sister now, as well as their father, who Mercy had noticed no longer slept in the chamber he had shared with Mama, 'why don't we play hide and seek?'

'Yes, Harry,' smiled Thomas encouraging, wanting to put his son out of his pain, 'you like playing hide and seek,'

Harry looked at his father and saw him smiling back at him. If Dada was happy, then maybe he could be happy too.

'But you have to tell me to get away from the water,' nodded Harry, his tears slowly drying, 'like Mama use to,'

'I promise,' replied Thomas, ruffling his son's hair, 'now why don't you go and play,'

Harry nodded and ran off with Gregory into the garden, starting to laugh for the first time since that afternoon when his Mama had left them. Mercy ran off to join them, but before she did, she quickly hugged her father.

'You have to tell him to get away from the river, with your back to him,' she whispered, 'and tell him you have eyes in the back of your head, the way Mama use too,'

Thomas nodded and smiled as Mercy ran off to join the boys. She was so grown up, despite being only five; he was so proud of her-Lucy had been so proud of her. Thomas felt the smile fall from his face, as he remembered that Lucy was never to be with them in this world again. He could not ask Mercy to step into her shoes, at her age-she was too young to worry about bills and food, servants and sickness-besides she had her studies to continue with; he would never forgive himself if he let her education falter.

'You're not coping, are you?' came a voice, that caused Thomas to jump, as he came out of his thoughts. He had thought himself alone, on the banks of the Thames, having forgotten about the other man stood with him.

'I'm sorry,' said Thomas quietly, not sure what to make of the dark haired man standing by his side and looking into his thoughts.

'You are not coping with the loss of your wife,' the man continued, walking slight further along the bank, leaving Thomas stood there, stunned by his words, 'your heart has broken. You want to cry and you want to shout at God, demanding to know why took your beautiful wife away from you and your children,'

'It was God's will that Lucy died,' answered Thomas, trying to hide the emotional edge to his voice, 'you do not question that,'

'But you do,' replied the man, turning to face Thomas, who was once again struck by how much this man's eyes reminding him of Lucy's, 'it is no sin to grieve. It's being human,'

Thomas went to reply, trying to suppress his urge to argue. Of course, it was a sin to grieve, even for someone as worthy as Lucy, as it meant you were arguing with God's earthly plan for them all but before Thomas could say anything, the dark haired man, once again started to walk away from him. For some reason, which Thomas could not explain, he stood and watched him, walking along with an air of confidence as he kicked the ground and occasionally looking out over the Thames. There was something about him, which he found unnerving but at the same time Thomas felt the need to go after him, particularly as he realised why this man's eyes were troubling him.

'Are you Lucy's cousin?' asked Thomas, as he fell into step beside the other man, but before he had an answer, he heard the clumsy footsteps of his son, 'Harry get away from the waters edge,'

'But how did you know, Dada?' Harry chirped, causing Thomas to laugh as he turned to face his son-he was sounding so much more like his normal self.

'I have eyes in the back of my head, Harry,' smiled Thomas, as Harry pretended to sulk, walking back to play with Mercy and Gregory. He seemed so much more brighter now but he still seemed to have the weight of world on his young shoulders, so did poor Mercy-was his father right, should he remarry.

'Yes,' came a voice, bring Thomas once again out if his thoughts, 'you remember me?'

'No,' answered Thomas, feeling once again uneasy, 'but you have her eyes,'

'Everyone says that,' he laughed, stopping where he was and slouching against a tree, 'shame I didn't get her sweet, innocent beauty too,'

Thomas laughed, but found his heart still heavy, as he thought back to Lucy. She had always looked so perfect, with her stunning eyes, long blonde hair and the innocent beauty of her face. He was someone who never put much value in looks, after all they only faded with age, but Lucy was different, she was beautiful without trying... she was angelic.

'Lucy would never have said she had beauty,' whispered Thomas, staring down at his wedding ring, 'and I never told her, but some days, I could not bear to take my eyes off of her,'

As he spoke, he felt a tears start to appear in his eyes, but biting on his lip, he managed to suppress them. He had not shed a tear since that evening and he must not start now, for not only would it upset his children, but God above.

'When I was young, I use to think her strange, being the only one of us with golden hair,' continued Lucy's cousin, 'but seems only fitting, as she was the only real good one our family ever produced…Come Gregory, I think it's time we got Uncle home,'

All the children groaned as they ran back to their fathers and Thomas noticed that once again Mercy and Harry to have lost their smiles.

'Mercy, Harry,' said Thomas, once again forcing a smile as he crouched down, 'why don't you go with Gregory and say goodbye to your Grandfather,'

They both nodded their little heads and ran with Gregory back to their house, but Thomas noticed how Mercy paused and looked back at him with concern in her grey eyes. Once again he smiled, but Mercy was not convinced, though she knew it would upset her father if she did not do what she was told, so she carried on running.

He should go with them and speak with his father-in-law, but Thomas could not face it. Lucy's father had lost his only child, the only link he had with his poor long dead wife and his heart was shattered; and Thomas could not face such pain-for then he would truly have to face his own. He turned from the house and stared out over the Thames and looked at the clear sky. Soon the sun would be setting-Lucy use to love watching the sunset and rise, Thomas recalled, as it made her feel close to God. It was then he heard a familiar voice.

'_You think too much, Master More,'_

It was then, hearing the warm voice of his departed wife, that Thomas found he could no longer suppress his tears and one by one they came tumbling from his eyes. She was gone, the woman who he had planned a long future with, had left him, never to be with him in this world again. His heart was broken. It hurt to breath the pain from his loss was so great. He wanted her back. He wanted his Lucy back with him, in his arms, but that was not going to be.

Finally, his legs gave way and he slumped to the ground, but as he continued to shed tears, he felt an comforting arm around his shoulders.


End file.
